Silver Quartet
by Crimson Hope
Summary: What if Harry had a friend while at the Dursleys. How would she influence him? What would have been different? Will Hogwarts survive when both them? Read to find out. Slytherin!Harry,Slash,Maybe Femslash,warnings and pairings inside
1. Chapter 1

What's up its Crimson Hope here? I finally decided to do a Harry Potter Fan fiction. YAAAY. So far I have read over 570 of them so it's only fair that I do. Plus… I LOVE HARRY. I wish he was my brother. But he's not so I have to make a fiction to suit my needs. (This is not a Harry has sister fic). Let's get on with all the annoying stuff first.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter; Harry would be in Slytherin, Hermione would be Ravenclaw, Ron would be…not important, Severus would be alive, so would Fred, Sirus wouldn't have died, Draco and Harry would be together, and the Dursleys…well we'll have to wait in see.

Warning: Manipulative!Evil!Dumbledore. Definite Dumblesbashing. Possible Ron bashing (his jealousy pisses me off) Some other weasleybashing. Maybe good Tom (Voldemort) Good! Malfoys. Good!someSlytherins. This fic will contain abuse (physical, verbal, and maybe sexual) of a minor. There will be slash pairings (yaoi/guyxguy) and Het. Pairings (may add Femslash). It also has a few OCs. Only one will play an important part in it however so if you can't handle it do not read. Everyone else enjoy.

Pairing: Draco/Harry, Blaise/OC, Hermione/Nott(maybe Pansy),Severus (don't know yet), NM/LM, think of more later. (You can suggest pairs)

"Talking"

"**Japanese"**

_"Thoughts"_

_**"Parseltounge"**_

**Flashbacks**

I decided to skip the scene where Hagrid picks up are star and just skip the express. Cause we all know what happened. And I can't figure what to do for that scene.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Harry looked out the window and sighed. He was in pain. When Hagrid took him back to the Dursleys he got punished again. He was locked in room and not allowed to leave until today. He didn't even get a chance to tell Izzy that he wasn't going to see her during vacation. He sighed again.

"Jeez Har-bear you sound like a deflating balloon when you do that." A voice broke through his thoughts.

He whirled around, wincing a bit, and found the shock of his life; not counting finding that he was a wizard. Izayoi, aka Izzy, was standing there her crooked grin on her face. He blinked again thinking his mind was playing tricks on him. Nope that was definitely Izayoi.

"Hello Raven, anybody in there." A gloved hand was waved in his face.

"What are you doing here Izayoi?" She just gave him a dry look. Okay so maybe it was a stupid question.

"I am not going to even grace that with an answer." A mischievous grin broke out crossed her face. "Soooo Raven, how does it feel to be famous? Driven you crazy yet?" Harry groaned and nodded.

"Well there is nothing you can do about it Raven." He looked up at her pleadingly. "If it helps I will keep all the annoying buggers away from you." He gave her a half smile. She smiled back before her face serious. "Any injuries that need to be taken care of?" Harry winced but nodded.

"My wrist is dislocated. I already treated all my other injuries." Izayoi nodded and examined his wrist. "How about you? Are you hurt at all?"

"Hmm I will be fine. I'm going to set your wrist for you. On the count of three." Harry inhaled deeply. "One." She quickly yanked it back on his wrist back in place.

"Ouch! I hate when you do that." She gave him a lopsided grin. Before she could respond the door open and a blond haired boy peered inside.

"May we help you?" He nearly jumped at Izayoi's voice and turned to sneer at her.

"I am looking for someone. I do not believe someone like you could help." Harry sighed as a wide grin crossed Izayoi's face.

"Ohhhh you are a little arrogant, but I like it. My name is Izayoi Miyazaki and this is my best friend Harry Potter." At first the blond looked like he was deciding whether to insulted are not before his eyes snapped to Harry.

"I'll take that as a compliment for now. My name is Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand which they both shook. He turned towards Izayoi now. He gave her a look. "Are you a muggleborn?"

Izayoi thought for a minute before shrugging.

"I would not know my parents died when I was a baby"

"Sorry I didn't know." Izayoi waved off his concerns. "Do you know what house you expect to be sorted into?" They both gave him a blank look. "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" He sighed when they gave him a sheepish look.

"Okay then," said Draco. "Well, there are four houses called Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. You get sorted into one of them, and that's where you stay for your seven years at Hogwarts." Draco looked to see if they were paying attention.

"You're supposed to be sorted based upon personality, but I've heard that the sorting hat can take other things into consideration as well, like your family, and your preference. Slytherin is what people call the snake pit. It has a bad reputation for producing Dark Wizards but actually it's for cunning and ambitious people or survivors. They only accept muggleborns sorted into their own house or sometimes Ravenclaws." Draco didn't notice the look Izayoi and Harry shared.

"Gryffindor is for the brave, not that other houses aren't brave, but Gryffindors tend to go straight into things. Hufflepuff is for the hardworking and loyal. They tend to be the more sensitive of the houses. They get along with Gryffindors, because they are usually scared of Slytherins. Finally, Ravenclaw is for the cleverer, studious students that are interested in school. Ravenclaws get along well with Slytherins. Slytherin and Gryffindor are rival houses"

"I think I like the way Slytherin sounds. I do not care what kind of reputation it has. What house do you want to be in Draco? Same question Harry." Draco looked at her. When did he give her permission to call him by his first name?

"Well my family has always been in Slytherin, so expect to be placed there. As for you Potter your family has been in Gryffindor for generations" Harry just shrugged.

"I wasn't raised by my parents, so I don't really care what house I'm sorted into." Harry pulled out some money as a woman asked if they wanted anything from the trolley.

Draco looked at the amount Harry bought and raised an eyebrow. "I take it you two are hungry" Harry nodded since Izayoi was too busy eating the jelly beans to answer.

"Izayoi rarely gets to eat sweets, so she kind of zones out when gets them."

Izayoi suddenly looked up to towards the door. A few seconds a bushy haired girl walked in.

"Excuse me have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one."

"No cannot say that I have." Izayoi gave her a once over, and smiled. She wasn't a threat. "So what is your name?" She ignored the sneer Draco was directing towards the girl. The girl smiled.

"Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you."

"You as well. My name is Izayoi Miyazaki. This is Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter." Hermione's eyes lit up quickly before dying down.

"It's nice to meet you." Hermione looked out the window. "You and Draco need to get changed will be there soon. Izayoi you can change in my cart if you want." Izayoi looked at Harry and realized that Harry was already in is robes.

"Thank you for the offer, but I will change in the bathroom." Izayoi grabbed her stuff and headed of. Hermione followed closely behind.

"Granger is going to be in Ravenclaw and Miyazaki I have no clue." Draco said after they left. "Granger screams know it all while Miyazaki is harder to read." Harry smirked and nodded.

"Oh, I wouldn't call her Miyazaki especially since she calls you by your first name. She'll get angry and won't let you call her anything else, but her name." Harry warned.

"Fine, I'll let it go. I'm going to go change now. And if I were you I would study your potions book." With that Draco headed back to his cart.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Well that's over and done with. Sorry if it isn't that great I'm not good with starting chapters. I hoped you enjoyed. Please review. (Flames are fed to my imaginary dogs) I accept constructive criticism. Until next time. The sorting is next. Hope you join the Dark Side we have Harry in a cute bunny suit


	2. Chapter 2

Hmm I got 111 hits and 106 visitors and no reviews. Oh well I shall continue anyway.

Disclaimer: Yes I own Harry Potter. (A thousand lawyers come up ready to sue.) FINE I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. (Pouts)

Warning: Manipulative!Evil!Dumbledore. Definite Dumblesbashing. Possible Ron bashing (his jealousy pisses me off) some other Weasley-bashing. Maybe good Tom (Voldemort) Good! Malfoys. Good!someSlytherins. This fic will contain abuse (physical, verbal, and maybe sexual) of a minor. There will be slash pairings (yaoi/guyxguy) and Het. Pairings (may add Femslash). It also has a few OCs. Only one will play an important part in it however so if you can't handle it do not read. Everyone else enjoy.

Pairing: Draco/Harry, Blaise/OC, Hermione/Nott(maybe Pansy),Severus (don't know yet), NM/LM, think of more later. (You can suggest pairs)

"Talking"

**"Japanese"**

_"Thoughts"_

_**"Parseltounge"**_

**Flashbacks**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Izayoi stepped out of the bathroom. Her long black hair was combed in her usual style; over the left half of her face, so only one of her eyes was showing. She was wearing her dragon hide gloves. **(A/N: wanted to give a brief description of Izayoi)**

After they all finished changing they walked back to the compartment where Harry was waiting. As they were about to enter a red headed boy pushed past them.

"Excuse me mind if I stay sit here everywhere else full?" The red head asked

"You are kind of late to be asking that. I mean you obviously had a seat for most of the ride. And I do not think a magical train would run out of spots." Izayoi said as she narrowed her eyes at him. _"He is definitely up to something."_

The red head turned towards her.

"That's none of your business. You obviously aren't as smart as you think you are."

Her eyes narrowed even more, but before she could speak Draco cut in.

"Red hair and hand me down robe you must be a Weasley" Draco sneered at him.

"You're a Malfoy. You're family of dark wizards." Draco face contorted in anger at that.

"Oi Weaselbee do not insult my friends like that. I do not know why you are here but get out now!" Izayoi moved in front of him. Harry went to stand by her. Weasley towered over them both as did everyone else. They weren't intimidated by him.

"I suggest you do what she says" Harry looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I can't believe Harry Potter is friends with a bunch of slimy snakes."

"Actually Weaselbee snakes are not slimy." Izayoi cut in. All she got was a dark look for her efforts. After was done with Weasley that stalked out of the compartment.

"Well I think that went well." Izayoi said.

A voice rang out throughout the train. "All students are to exit the train. Please leave your luggage on the train"

As they were getting off the train a booming voice rang out.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" A scruffy looking giant of a man called.

"I'm fine Hagrid thanks for asking" Hagrid smiled at him.

"Everyone to the boats. No more than four to a boat." Harry, Draco, and Izayoi went into a boat together. There was already another boy in there. He didn't pay them any mind.

"Heads down" Hagrid called out as they approached Hogwarts. When they got off the boat Hagrid led them all to a door. "Is everyone ready? Still got your toad lad" The second question directed to a chubby boy that the trio figured was the Neville boy Hermione as talking about.

Hagrid lifted his hand toward the door and knocked loudly on it three times. When the doors opened they found themselves in a small room. Hagrid motioned for them head up the stairs where a stern looking woman was standing. She started speaking when they were all in front of her.

"In a few moments the sorting will begin, and you will be sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. In your time at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. If you have any problems, please see the head of house. My name is Professor McGonagall; I am the head of Gryffindor house and the Deputy Headmistress. I teach Transfiguration. The head of Slytherin is Professor Snape. He also teaches potions. The head of Ravenclaw is Professor Flitwick; he teaches charms. And the head of Hufflepuff is Professor Sprout. She will be teaching you herbology. Wait here while I see if they are ready for you." With that she left the room. The chatter started instantly.

"I wonder how we're going to be sorted." A boy in the back said.

"My brothers said we have to wrestle a troll." Weasley said. Some of the students looked close to having panic attacks.

Draco and Izayoi both snorted at the idea. Harry just sighed. Weasley turned to them.

"Oh if you two are so smart why don't you tell us how we are sorted?"

"I do not know how we are sorted, but I do not believe that they would make first year students with no training fight a fully grown troll. Something that even fully trained wizard will not fight willingly." Izayoi told them all. The group visibly relaxed. "I pretty sure your brothers were just teasing you." Weasley glared at her before he could retort a scream sounded throughout the hall.

About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years.

Two of them seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance."

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know he's not really even a ghost. I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff around his neck and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. They all (well the muggleborn and raised) just stared at him awestruck.

"New students!" said the Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

They nodded mutely a little less shocked.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," Professor McGonagall's sharp voice came. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start." The ghosts waved goodbye and floated away through the opposite wall. Izayoi leaned of towards Harry and whispered.

"I told you ghost were real." Harry just rolled his eyes at her

When they walked in t there was an old hat sitting on a stool. A mouth tore open across its face. It started to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Hermione seemed slightly disappointed. Weasley groaned.

By now Harry was panicking. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train? Izayoi noticing this grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. It helped a little.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Draco swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join two chubby looking boys, looking pleased with himself.

"Miyazaki, Izayoi." Now Izayoi was panicking. She took two shaky deep breaths before going up. The hat sat there for at least thirty seconds. Before shouting out…

"SLYTHERIN" Izayoi sighed in relief. She walked gracefully over and sat next to Draco.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon"..., "Nott"..., "Parkinson"..., then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"..., then "Perks, Sally-Anne"..., and then, at last -

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"The Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him and Izayoi sending him a reassuring look. It gave him confidence that matter what house he was sorted into they were still friends. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?" Harry thought for a moment.

"_Either put me with Izayoi or somewhere I belong. Izayoi won't care." _

"Hmm are you sure well then better be…SLYTHERIN"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**Annnnnd I'm done for now. I hope you all enjoyed. Review please. We have hot Tom skinny dipping.**


	3. Chapter 3

First of all I would like to thank everyone for the favorites and alerts I got. I also would like to thank my reviewers and my readers. Thank you all. This story is so much easier to write than my others, so I'll be mainly focusing on this one. Hope you all keep reading.

Disclaimer: WAAAAAAH I WANT TO OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DON'T WAAAAH.

Warning: Manipulative!Evil!Dumbledore. Definite Dumblesbashing. Possible Ron bashing (his jealousy pisses me off) some other Weasley-bashing. Maybe good Tom (Voldemort) Good! Malfoys. Good!someSlytherins. This fic will contain abuse (physical, verbal, and maybe sexual) of a minor. There will be slash pairings (yaoi/guyxguy) and Het. Pairings (may add Femslash). It also has a few OCs. Only one will play an important part in it however so if you can't handle it do not read. Everyone else enjoy.

Pairing: Draco/Harry, Blaise/OC, Hermione/Nott(maybe Pansy),Severus (don't know yet), NM/LM, think of more later. (You can suggest pairs)

"Talking"

**"Japanese"**

_"Thoughts"_

_**"Parseltounge"**_

**Flashbacks**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Last time: Harry thought for a moment.

"_Either put me with Izayoi or somewhere I belong. Izayoi won't care_."

"Hmm are you sure well then better be…SLYTHERIN"

Now:

Almost immediately the Slytherin table broke out into cheers and applause.

"We got Potter"

Harry sighed in relief, and headed towards his table.

The movement seemed to wake the other houses out of their shock. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and most of those yet to be sorted joined the clapping. Only a select few Gryffindors were clapping. Most of the Gryffindors were glaring at him.

Harry sat next to Izayoi who threw her arm around his shoulder.

"See Harry you had nothing to worry about."

"I can't say this isn't a surprise, but I'm glad to have you here Harry" Draco said. He was on the other side of Izayoi.

Harry smiled again before looking back up at the head table. He noticed that some of the teachers, including McGonagall, looked disappointed. He thought that Dumbledore sent him a glare, but it was only for a second that he thought he must have been mistaken. A dark haired man looked surprised. After everyone had calmed down the sorting continued.

"Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Weasley, joined the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw.

"Weasley, Ronald" He was pale green by now. After about two seconds he was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Ah so his name is Ron…I will still call him Weaselbe." Izayoi commented.

Izayoi noticed that the boy that was in their boat was the only one left.

"Zabini, Blaise" He walked up and sat on the stool.

"SLYTHERIN" He seemed to relax at that. He joined the table their table.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. Izayoi and Harry recognized him Harry's chocolate frog card. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. Izayoi was snickering behind her hand. Harry turned to talk to one of the older students, who had introduced himself as Marcus Flint.

"Is he - a bit mad?" he asked

"Mad? Definitely, but he is powerful."

They turned when they hear a scream come from the Gryffindor table. An older student from their table smirked.

"Looks like one of the Gryffindors asked Sir Nicholas why he's called Nearly Headless Nick."

Harry's eyes moved back to the head table. He saw the dark teacher talking to Professor Quirrell. When the teacher looked at him he felt a sharp pain go through his scar. He easily hid the pain from everyone except Izayoi.

"What is wrong Harry?"

"Just a little headache, nothing to worry about" He could tell she didn't really believe him. "Who is that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell." Marcus turned and smiled.

"That's Professor Snape, the Head of our house and potions teacher." Harry nodded towards Marcus and turned back to look at the Professor again. _"He looks familiar"_

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of two red-headed twins who Harry Figured were Weasleys.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry raised an eyebrow before turning towards Draco.

"He's not serious is he?" Draco shrugged and turned towards Marcus again.

"Must be," said Marcus, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere - the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed except for the older Slytherins.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The first year Slytherins followed Marcus through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and down marble staircase. Harry noticed that everyone seemed tired. They climbed down more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet. Harry noticed that they were in the Dungeons now. Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt. They were in

In front of them was a Portrait of two intertwining snakes.

"Passssword" They hissed out.

"Remain cunning" Marcus answered. The portrait opened to reveal a room covered in silver and greed.

"The boy's dorms room is to the left and the girls are to the right. Yours and your roommates' name will be posted on the door. There are up to three in a room. Tomorrow Professor Snape will wake you early to go over the rules. I would not be late." After he was finished Marcus motioned for them to go to bed. As they parted ways Harry and Izayoi nodded towards each other.

Harry got to his room and noticed he would be sharing his room with Draco and Zabini. He entered the room and got changed quickly. He was already half asleep when they came in. They got into bed also and fell asleep.

Harry smiled to himself happily. He was at Hogwarts; his new home.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**Well I'm done for now. I hope to see some more reviews from you guys. Remember we got chocolate covered Weasley twins. R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank all my fans for understanding my situation. Also big thanks to TearfullPixie for reviewing and understanding. Now let's get down to business. So far in my story it has been a mix of Harry's and Izayoi's POV, but this time you'll also be getting are favorite potion master. (I couldn't do a Slytherin!Harry without it)

Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter blah blah blah. This is purely fan made blah blah blah.

Warning: Manipulative!Evil!Dumbledore. Definite Dumblesbashing. Possible Ron bashing (his jealousy pisses me off) Some other weasleybashing. Maybe good Tom (Voldemort) Good! Malfoys. Good!someSlytherins. This fic will contain abuse (physical, verbal, and maybe sexual) of a minor. There will be slash pairings (yaoi/guyxguy) and Het. Pairings (may add Femslash). It also has a few OCs. Only one will play an important part in it however so if you can't handle it do not read. Everyone else enjoy.

Pairing: Draco/Harry, Blaise/OC, Hermione/Nott(maybe Pansy),Severus (don't know yet), NM/LM, SB/RL(later on), think of more later. I would like to hear from you guys on who to pair Severus, Voldy, and other with. By the way if I get enough votes the LM/NM can turn to LM/SS, or even RL/SS/SB

"Talking"

"**Japanese"**

_"Thoughts"_

_**"Parseltounge"**_

**Flashbacks**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Severus Snape was in a bad mode. No that was an understatement. He was in a bloody horrendous mood. How could bloody freaking Harry Potter be in his house? He just knew somewhere the fates were laughing at him. He sat there scowling into his tea as the situation was discussed.

"Now Severus, there is no need to be in such a bad mood. There is a reason why the hat placed young Harry there. If you would like to know ask." Dumbledore said with a twinkling smile. Severus got up and did just that.

"Why on Earth did you place Harry Potter in _my _house of all places?" He looked ready to tear apart that hat if he didn't receive a good reason.

"Ah I placed him there, because he will do great things there. He also did not have a preference to which house to be sorted into. Your house also suited his needs perfectly. I believe that he will be most comfortable among…" It smirked here. "…the snakes."

With that the said the hat's mouth sealed back up. Severus just scowled.

"Well there you have it Severus. Harry Potter belongs in your house and there is nothing we can do about it." Severus scowled at the smiling headmaster knowing he was right. He stood up and head back to his house. He saw his prefects waiting for him. They stood when they saw him coming. He would worry about Potter later it was time for more important matters.

"What do we have to work with this year from the boys?" He asked addressing Flint.

"From what I can tell there are only about three boys this year show signs of abuse. I will send them to you tomorrow night. There are other two boys that seem like they might have trouble adjusting. They would be Zabini and Potter" Severus was barely able to hold back a scowl, and continued on with his questions.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Zabini doesn't seem to want to interact with anyone in the house. As for Potter he doesn't seem to be comfortable when that Miyazaki girl isn't by his side." Severus raised an eyebrow at this. He turned towards the female prefect.

"What is the Miyazaki girl like?"

"Well I can't tell you much about her, because she seems to notice when people are watching her. I did notice that she won't let people walk on her left side; except for Potter. There are also no girls that scream abuse, and if there are they are extremely good at hiding it."

Severus nodded and then dismissed them. He brought his fingers to his temples and massaged them. He needed to decide if he was going to have to change his speech.

The next morning Severus walked into the common room almost all his snakes were accounted for. He stood in the shadows. He scanned the room he saw Potter sitting next to his godson talking comfortably. He also noticed that sitting on Potter's right was the Miyazaki girl. Zabini was sitting on the right of her though he seemed reluctant to do so. Whenever he tried to move away Miyazaki would glance in his direction causing to stop. He rose an eyebrow at her. He was shocked when she turned to look at him. She was extremely aware of her surroundings. He would have to hide this fact from Dumbledore.

Miyazaki stared at him for a couple more seconds before turning back to Potter and Draco. She got their attention and they turned towards him. He looked around room once more. Everyone had arrived, so he stepped out of the shadows to begin his speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts and the House of Slytherin. My name is Severus Snape. I am the Head of this house and potions master. While you are in this house there are certain things you should know. First of all you will notice that the people are extremely prejudiced against this house. That being said you will also find this house is the most connected out of all the other houses. Your house mates are your family; trust them. There are also several rules for this house. Number one: Your house is your family. Two: any arguments you have between one of your house mates _must _stay within the common room."

He did a quick glance around to make sure everyone was still paying attention. They were so he continued.

"Rule number three: if I hear any derogatory terms toward muggleborns there will be harsh punishments. There are those who are muggleborn and muggle raised amongst us. Rule four: Do not lie to me or there will be consequences. Rule five: don't let me catch you breaking any rules; house rules or otherwise." He noticed that couple of his snakes smirked. He inwardly smiled. They understood the fifth rule perfect.

"Finally be in bed by the curfew set for your year. You may not leave the common room after the curfew set for Hogwarts unless you are a prefect. You may stay in the common room. First years be in bed by 8:00 pm. Second years are to be in bed by 9:00 pm. Third and fourth year students are to be in bed by 10:00 pm. Fifth years be in bed by 11:00 pm. Seventh years be in bed by midnight. If you forget any of the rules they are posted in the wall.

On every Monday, starting next week, there will be a meeting for the first years. Second years will me on every Tuesday. I don't believe I need to explain the meeting schedule anymore. Older students look out for your younger housemates." With that said he handed out the times tables and a map of Hogwarts.

&*&*&* The best line break in the world&*&*&*&*

After the meeting Harry followed Izayoi, who was dragging a silently protesting Blaise behind her, to breakfast. Draco was walking next to him.

"So how did Zabini join are little group without us knowing" Draco whispered in his ear. Harry had to suppress a shiver as his breath brushed across his ear.

"He made the mistake of catching Izayoi attention." Harry smiled a bit.

"How did he catch her attention? He didn't even say anything." Draco was staring with an eyebrow raised.

"That's the problem. No one ever knows what they do to catch Izayoi attention."

When Harry looked back up he noticed that they had arrived at the Great Hall. Surprisingly even with the meeting they were the first ones there. Harry took his seat on Izayoi's left side while she forced Blaise to sit on her right.

It took about a half an hour to for all the other houses to arrive. Harry noticed that most of the Gryffindors glared at him when they noticed him. Izayoi looked at him and then at the Gryffindors. A viscous glare appeared on her face which caused them to flinch and turn away.

After breakfast they headed off to their classes.

They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.

Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Izayoi had fallen asleep twice in the class along with some of the other Slytherins and Gryffindors. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight. Izayoi had snickered at this while Harry fought back his blush.

Next was transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and terrifying, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Draco had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy.

The next class was Defenses Against the Dark Arts. A lot of the students were looking forward to it until they got there. It reeked of Garlic and was a bit of a joke. By Friday Izayoi was grinning like mad it was time for the class she had been waiting for all week, Potions.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN. What will change now that our little Har-bear is in Slytherin only I can decide (insert evil laugh here). Remember to read in review. We have chocolate dipped Sirus. **


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all! Let me start off by saying YAAAAY I GOT TWO REVIEWERS NOW.

Second thing is I need your help. Please convince me to see the last Harry Potter movie. I've read the book so I know what happens and I will cry. A lot of my favorite characters die (I won't say who unless you want me to PM you) It is the first time I don't like J.K Rowling. SHE KILLED PEOPLE OFF UNNECCARILY AND LEFT A BUNCH OF QUESTIONS…anyway let get back to the story.

Disclaimer: *pouts* If I owned Harry Potter people wouldn't have killed people off unnecessarily.

Warning: Manipulative!Evil!Dumbledore. Definite Dumblesbashing. Possible Ron bashing (his jealousy pisses me off) Some other weasleybashing. Maybe good Tom (Voldemort) Good! Malfoys. Good!someSlytherins. This fic will contain abuse (physical, verbal, and maybe sexual) of a minor. There will be slash pairings (yaoi/guyxguy) and Het. Pairings (may add Femslash). It also has a few OCs. Only one will play an important part in it however so if you can't handle it do not read. Everyone else enjoy.

Pairing: Draco/Harry, Blaise/OC, Hermione/Nott(maybe Pansy),Severus (don't know yet), NM/LM, SB/RL(later on), think of more later. I would like to hear from you guys on who to pair Severus, Voldy, and other with. By the way if I get enough votes the LM/NM can turn to LM/SS, or even RL/SS/SB

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Harry watched as Izayoi barely restrained herself from bouncing into their potions class. Harry shook his head. Apparently Izayoi forgot that it was another class with the Gryffindors which meant Weasley as well. The only good thing was that it also meant class with Hermione. He was snapped out of his thoughts long enough for him to take his seat on the left of Izayoi.

The Slytherins, of course, were the first to arrive and then Hermione. Two minutes later the rest of the Gryffindors had arrived.

Weasley glared at them for a second before taking a seat next to Longbottom. A minute later Snape came in, his cape billowing behind him.

"I want to learn how to do that." Harry heard Izayoi mutter under her breath. The corner of his lips twitched upward for a second.

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call; he paused at Harry's name before continuing. After he was finished he began a speech that Harry noticed had both Izayoi and Hermione leaning in.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry was barely able to contain a snort when he saw the way Izayoi's eyes were sparkling.

Snape seemed that he wanted to test his new class.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry was suddenly glad that Izayoi made him read his potion books.

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death" Harry thought for a second that for a split second that Snape's lips curved upwards.

"Correct take five points to Slytherin." Harry smiled slightly when Izayoi sent him a wink. It fell from his face when Weasley muttered disdainfully under his breath. Snape however caught it.

"Weasley!" Snape called out causing him to jump slightly. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" A blush came over Weasley's face.

"I don't know, sir." Snape sneered at him.

"Let's try this again; what is the difference, Weasley, between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Weasley looked very angry now.

"I don't know!"

"Five points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher. Let see if there is anyone here who can answer these simple question" Both

Izayoi's and Hermione's hand shot up.

"Granger is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"There is none sir they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite."

"Correct. Miyazaki, where would I find a bezoar and what is it?"

"You would find a bezoar, which is a stone that is capable of counteracting most poisons, in the stomach of a goat" Harry could tell that Izayoi was truly enjoying herself.

"Correct five points to Slytherin and Gryffindor. Well, why aren't you writing this down"

Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils.

Izayoi and Harry were working together. Snape came around to check there process. They had gotten it perfect just like Malfoy. Hermione's was almost perfect except she was so excited and stirred it to fast causing the color to be a little off.

A boy named Neville managed to melt Thomas's cauldron into a twisted blob, and Thomas's potion was sweeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Izayoi face scrunched up a little at this. She didn't like grownups insulting kids.

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Thomas. Then he rounded on Weasley and Finnegan, who had been working next to Neville.

"You — Weasley — why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another five points you've lost for Gryffindor."

Weasley seemed to want to say something, but was stopped by Finnegan.

They were let out of class early except for Izayoi who was asked to stay behind.

"Why do you think Izayoi was asked to stay behind?" Harry asked Draco.

"I don't know maybe, because it's obvious to anyone with half a brain that she loves potions." Harry accepted the answer without question.

"Do you guys want to come and visit Hagrid with me?"

"The Half-breed? Why do you would you want to talk to him? You do know he is one of the biggest Dumbledore supporters out there." Draco answered.

Harry rose an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong with Dumbledore?" Blaise started to answer when a voice interrupted him causing them to jump. Well not Harry he was to use to it.

"Other than the fact that he was glaring at you after you got sorted nothing I can tell so far. But we'll just have to wait and see." Draco and Blaise seemed to finally get their hearts out of their throats.

"What was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"Why did you sneak up on us?" Izayoi tilted her head at Blaise.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Izayoi kept talking before they could continue. "Anyway I think we should still go better to keep him close just in case." They all agreed.

At five to three all five of them, including Hermione who had decided to join them, left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "_Back_, Fang —_back_."

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Izayoi and started licking her ear. Izayoi smiled slightly and started to pet him. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

This is Izayoi, Blaise, Draco, and Hermione" Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

Hagrid stopped to look at Draco for a moment before they started talking. They mostly talked about how school was going so far. Blaise and Draco seemed the least comfortable and barely talked. Hermione talked to Hagrid all about school.

"Well I I'm glad yer enjoying yerselves"

While Izayoi talked to Hagrid about her dog, which Harry had a feeling she had secretly brought along, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the _Daily Prophet_:

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

"_But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon._

Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

There was no doubt that Hagrid couldn't keep a secret to save his life. He wouldn't meet any of their eyes and had completely ignored the question. He simply continued to talk to Izayoi.

Harry read the story again. _The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. _Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?

As they left Harry made a mental note to investigate.

Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? Oh and before he forgot…

"Izayoi did you bring Yuki with you?" Instead of answering Izayoi just hummed to herself and smiled.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

YAAAY I'M FINISHED WITH THIS CHAPTER. Sorry it took so long I had to puppy sit a needy dog that won't go up the stairs to my room where the computer is. And I went camp for a week. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and hopefully the next chapter won't take so long.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay to make a long story short I (my brother saved over my files on my flash-drive) lost my files. That's why it's taken me so long to update; had to start from scratch. I also edited some old chapters. Also got stuff for college I need to get done. Anyway I turned 17 on 9/24 so YAAY.

Disclaimer: *pouts* If I owned Harry Potter people wouldn't have killed people off unnecessarily.

Warning: Manipulative!Evil!Dumbledore. Definite Dumblesbashing. Possible Ron bashing (his jealousy pisses me off) Some other weasleybashing. Maybe good Tom (Voldemort) Good! Malfoys. Good!someSlytherins. This fic will contain abuse (physical, verbal, and maybe sexual) of a minor. There will be slash pairings (yaoi/guyxguy) and Het. Pairings (may add Femslash). It also has a few OCs. Only one will play an important part in it however so if you can't handle it do not read. Everyone else enjoy.

Pairing: Draco/Harry, Blaise/OC, Hermione/Nott(maybe Pansy),Severus (don't know yet), NM/LM, SB/RL(later on), think of more later. I would like to hear from you guys on who to pair Severus, Voldy, and other with. By the way if I get enough votes the LM/NM can turn to LM/SS, or even RL/SS/SB

"Talking"

**"Japanese"**

_"Thoughts"_

_**"Parseltounge"**_

**Flashbacks**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Harry couldn't stop grinning it was finally the day he and Draco had been waiting for. It was time for flying lessons. Izayoi and Hermione did look like they were about to have a panic attack, in his opinion. Izayoi would probably deny it. Blaise didn't seem to care about the lessons at all.

"Why does flying lessons have to be mandatory? It seems like you should have a choice" Hermione complained for the twentieth time that day.

"I have to agree with Hermione. I would rather be somewhere else." Izayoi said agreeing with Hermione for the twentieth time that day.

"Izayoi, I can understand why Granger acting like this" Draco ignored Hermione's glare "but you're a Slytherin. Where's your pride?"

"Well Draco believe it or not but this does have to do with me being sorted into Slytherin. You see I like to feel in control but I do not believe I will be able to do that in the sky" Draco rolled his eyes at her answer.

"You can be in perfect control of a broom once you learn how to ride one." Draco told her.

"The point is I am not in control right away. Also stop insulting Hermione. She is my ally in this and you are my enemies." Harry sighed. That line pretty much meant that Izayoi was in one of her moods again.

"Draco when Izayoi gets like this it's best to ignore her." Harry said. He flinched slightly when he saw her glaring at her. They went and stood by the brooms as they arrived on the practice field. The professor, Madam Hooch, was quick to go into giving instructions. The stood next to their brooms and shouted up.

Harry's flew straight into his as did Draco's. Izayoi would rise a couple inches before falling back down. It finally flew into her hand when she said up while glaring at it. Blaise had little getting his broom up either. Harry turned toward Hermione whose broom was rolling on the ground. Longbottom's had come up and hit him in the face.

Once they all had their brooms they were instructed to mount it and kick off gently. Without warning Longbottom started to rise higher and higher. He finally came crashing down… right into Izayoi. He scowled when he heard some of the Gryffindors laughing.

He heard a loud snap which he could tell was the snapping of a bone. Madam Hooch came over and examined Longbottom's wrist.

"Broken. It's off to the hospital wing with you. Miss Miyazaki do you need a trip to the hospital wing too."

"No madam. I am perfectly fine." Harry sent her look that clearly said normal people's definition of or THEIR definition of fine. The lopsided grin she sent him was answer enough.

"If I catch anyone in the air you'll all be expelled before you can say quidditch." She and Longbottom left after that.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Weasley pick up something silver.

"Well...well what do we have here?" Harry noticed that in his hand was Izayoi's locket. It would end badly for all parties if it got broken in anyway; especially for Weasley. Noticing the dark look that appeared on Izayoi's he stepped in.

"Give it here Weasley. That belongs to Izayoi."

"Oh really well then..." Weasley mounted his broom and took off "come get it"

Both Harry and Draco where up in the air. They could hear Hermione's cry about them in trouble.

"What Potter can't face me alone? Some hero you turned out to be." He didn't notice Izayoi flying up behind him.

"Well Weasley housemates stick together unlike most of you Gryffindors. Laughing at your own housemate's pain. What would your mother think?" Draco tsked at him.

"AT LEAST MY MOTHER ISN'T MARRIED TO A BLOODY DEATH Ewing ATER!" as he said this Weasley hurled Izayoi's locket towards the lake. Knowing how important the locket was to Izayoi he took off after it. He dove after it and caught it right before it hit the water. He started back and noticed that both Draco and Izayoi had a hold of Weasley's arms. He had obviously fallen off his broom.

"MISS MIYAZKI, MISTER MALFOY, AND MISTER POTTER WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" The three of them quickly landed and stood before Professor McGonagall.

"Never in all my life….follow me now"

"But Professor it wasn't here fault. Ron…" Hermione tried to interject.

"That's enough Miss Granger." With that she led the trio inside the castle. Harry could hear Izayoi muttering that they were doomed. The flinched when they noticed they were just outside the potions room.

"We're going to be used for potions" He heard Izayoi whisper.

"Professor Snape can I see you and Mr. Flint for a minute?" Snape nodded and put one of his more competent students in charge. Snape rose an eyebrow at them when he noticed that they were standing there. They couldn't help but shuffle their feet and look down. Flint was also staring at them. They followed McGonagall to an empty classroom.

"These three were involved in an incident during flying lessons." _Here it comes they were getting expelled. _"They are some the most natural flyers I've ever seen. Mister Potter made an amazing dive and caught an item that was barely visible. While Mister Malfoy and Miss Miyazaki were both able to catch a fellow student who fell from is boom. They need to be placed on your quidditch team." Everyone was staring at McGonagall in shock. While they were happy they weren't going to be expelled; they also knew that even f they were put on the quidditch team that Snape wouldn't let them get way with that stunt unpunished.

"I see. Now why were they up in the air in the first lace without teacher supervision?" McGonagall tuned to them for an answer. Izayoi pushed Draco forward to answer; which got her a glare.

"Well sir after Longbottom crashed into Izayoi apparently knocked her lock lose. Weasley, the youngest, decided that he would take it. He wound up insulting my father and throwing it towards the Black Lake."

"None of you thought to get a professor or prefect."

"There were none present at the time and the boys felt it important to stick up for since I am a member of their house" Izayoi answered. Snape turned and studied her for a second.

"All three of you have detention with me tonight. I will see about letting you on the team." The trio was upset, but found it best not to argue. "Now Miss Miyazaki were you hurt at all in your collision.

"No sir I am perfectly fine." It wasn't clear whether or not he believed her, but he let it go. He dismissed them and they hurried to their next class.

"Well that went better than expected but let us not tell Hermione until she calms down a bit. We will already be getting a lecture from her anyway." Izayoi said. The boys nodded in agreement.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**And I'm done. I so sorry for the long wait the next update should come faster. If you want to blame someone blame my brother. **

**Read & Review and you'll get a cookie. **


	7. Chapter 7

Okay since that last update took forever I decide to update as quickly as possible.

Disclaimer: *pouts* If I owned Harry Potter people wouldn't have killed people off unnecessarily.

Warning: Manipulative!Evil!Dumbledore. Definite Dumblesbashing. Possible Ron bashing (his jealousy pisses me off) Some other weasleybashing. Maybe good Tom (Voldemort) Good! Malfoys. Good!someSlytherins. This fic will contain abuse (physical, verbal, and maybe sexual) of a minor. There will be slash pairings (yaoi/guyxguy) and Het. Pairings (may add Femslash). It also has a few OCs. Only one will play an important part in it however so if you can't handle it do not read. Everyone else enjoy.

Pairing: Draco/Harry, Blaise/OC, Hermione/Nott(maybe Pansy),Severus (don't know yet), NM/LM, SB/RL(later on), think of more later. I would like to hear from you guys on who to pair Severus, Voldy, and other with. By the way if I get enough votes the LM/NM can turn to LM/SS, or even RL/SS/SB

"Talking"

**"Japanese"**

_"Thoughts"_

_**"Parseltounge"**_

**Flashbacks**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Harry was happy to say that the three of them were able to be on the Quidditch team. Well, Draco and he are on it; Izayoi turned the offer down. However they were stuck cleaning cauldrons for a month. They hadn't even had detention yet and Draco was already complaining.

"I can't believe we have detention later. All we were doing was helping Izayoi retrieve her locket from the Weasel. And why can't we use magic to clean the cauldrons." Draco complained.

"Three things Draco; One Thank you for helping retrieve my locket it was very sweet. Two, what is a house elf? And three we cannot use magic because the residue of it can destabilize the potion."

"Number one you are welcome. Number two a house elf is a magical creature that purebloods use to serve them. There should be some here at Hogwarts. And number three you're such a potions fanatic" Draco answered. Izayoi stuck his tongue out at Draco and then grinned.

"Come on we will be late for dinner and Professor Snape has a surprise for you two." With their interest peeked, the boys hurried after Izayoi. They took their seats next to Blaise and waited. In the middle of their meals several owls flew in and dropped two packages on the table. The note on the packages said not to open them while at the table even though it was obvious what they were.

"Those are broomstick." They heard Weasley say from behind.

"Yes Weasley anyone with half a brain could figure that out" Draco drawled. Harry's pumpkin juice nearly came spilling out of his nose when Izayoi asked how did Weasley figure it out than.

"They're not any old broomsticks either. They're nimbus two thousands. What was it you said you had? Oh yes I believe you said it was a comet 1000. No more than a pile of fire wood now." Draco drawled. Weasley looked like he was about to hit Draco when Professor Flitwick came over.

"Not fighting over are we boys?"

"Professor Malfoy and Potter have broomsticks!" Harry heard Izayoi mutter tattletale.

"Ah yes Professor Snape informed me of this. What kind are they boys?"

"Nimbus 2000 and it's really thanks to Weasley that we have them." Harry told him. Weasley face went red as Professor Flitwick congratulated them. Weasley just scowled. They would have been happier if Hermione hadn't come scolded them. Weasley made it worst when he challenged them to a wizard duel which Draco was more than happy to accept; although it did end in another round of scolding. (A/N: If I mess up on the timing I am really sorry.)

When it got close to midnight the four slytherins, Izayoi somehow managed to get Blaise to come along, carefully snuck out. Izayoi had to carefully disable the wards long enough for them to sneak out.

"You for are actually going to go through with this?" A voice asked from behind. Luckily it was only Hermione.

"Hello Hermione are joining us on this lovely night." Izayoi asked innocently.

"I might not want to but I'm coming along to make sure you don't get yourselves in any trouble."

"Us get into trouble? Izayoi, do you have any idea what she's talking about?" Harry cheekily.

"No idea Harry. If it makes you feel any better Hermione, Harry and I rarely get caught." Hermione huffed at them but it had little effect since she was smiling. They met up with Longbottom on the way coming back from the Hospital Wing. He had decided to stay close to Hermione. They headed for the meeting spot after that. As the approached they heard voices. It was Weasley and Finnegan.

"They're late. I bet they chickened out." They heard Weasley remark.

"Or they never planned on coming" Finnegan said.

"I'm insulted Weasley. I know you dislike us but surely you think higher of us than that?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Potter, what are they doing here? There's only supposed to be two people." Weasley shouted.

"First of all be quiet unless you want us all to get caught. Second of all we are just here to watch." Izayoi whispered harshly.

Just as they were about to draw their wands heard movement from around the corner. It was Filch.

They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."

"This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run he tripped, grabbed Weasley around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor.

"RUN!" Harry yelled, and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going, they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.

"I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.

"This is your fault Potter. I bet you slimy slytherins told him." Weasley grounded out.

"Weaselbee do not be stupid. Why would we want to get ourselves in trouble?" Izayoi panted out.

"Let's go." Harry said. It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.

It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves - please - you'll get us thrown out." Weasley hissed out. Izayoi jabbed him in the stomach. Peeves cackled.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you do not give us away, Peeves, please." Izayoi bargained gently.

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Weasley you are an idiot" Blaise spat out.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door - and it was locked. They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves' shouts.

"Oh, move over," Hermione snarled.

She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, "Alohomora!" The lock clicked and the door swung open.

"Wow that was awesome 'Mione." Izayoi was grinning madly. They piled through the door, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please.'

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.

"All right - please."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"Peeves just became my favorite ghost." Izayoi said quietly before going completely silent.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay - get off, Neville!" Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute. Izayoi quickly joined Neville in pulling on his sleeve.

"What?"

Harry turned around - and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare - this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far.

They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor.

And now they knew why it was forbidden.

They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.

Harry groped for the doorknob - between Filch and death, he'd take Filch.

They fell backward - Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared - all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. The Slytherins and Gryffindors quickly separated and headed back to their own common rooms.

The silver quartet didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the entwining snakes in the Dungeons. Izayoi quickly took down the ward and Draco hurriedly said the password.

"What is Dumbledore thinking keeping a Cerberus in a school full of children?" Blaise asked lying down on the couch.

"Well first it is nice to finally hear more than two words out of your mouth. As for what the Cerberus is doing here didn't you see what it was standing on? Hermione noticed it too." Izayoi said. She had obviously gotten over her shock and fear already.

"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet; I was too busy with its heads."

"No, not the floor Harry; it was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." She stood up.

"Well if you boys would excuse me I am heading up to bed." Izayoi strolled up to bed with a grin on her face.

"No offense Harry, but Izayoi is kind of crazy." Blaise told him; though Harry wasn't really paying attention to him.

Izayoi had given Harry something else to think about as he climbed back into bed.

The dog was guarding something… What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide - except perhaps Hogwarts. It looked as though Harry had found out where the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**And done. Well I think that chapter went pretty well. Next chapter you get to meet the infamous Yuki. If you don't know who I'm talking about look back a couple chapters. On a side note I am nervously waiting for my college letters to come in the mail. I'll let you know what happens.**

**The next chapter should be out before or on Christmas day.**

**Review and you get to see Remus Lupin whoever you want….as long as it is a guy.**


	8. Chapter 8

HEHEHEHE I actually started working on this chapter about an hour 30 minutes after I post the last chapter. I think it has to do with a review asking (more like telling) me to write for more info on everybody's home life. I don't mind though she's right. I was also asked to be more clear on pairings.

Disclaimer: *pouts* If I owned Harry Potter people wouldn't have killed people off unnecessarily.

Warning: Manipulative!Evil!Dumbledore. Definite Dumblesbashing. Possible Ron bashing (his jealousy pisses me off) Some other weasleybashing. Maybe good Tom (Voldemort) Good! Malfoys. Good!someSlytherins. This fic will contain abuse (physical, verbal, and maybe sexual) of a minor. There will be slash pairings (yaoi/guyxguy) and Het. Pairings (may add Femslash). It also has a few OCs. Only one will play an important part in it however so if you can't handle it do not read. Everyone else enjoy.

Pairing: Draco/Harry, Blaise/OC, Hermione/Nott, NM/LM, SB/SS/RL(later on. The threesome is just for you Cake-chan), LM/TMR, FG/CW, FW/VK/GW, Luna/Pansy, Neville/random vampire, maybe more

"Talking"

**"Japanese"**

_"Thoughts"_

_**"Parseltounge"**_

**Flashbacks**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

The quartet headed down to breakfast on Halloween morning. Hermione quickly joined them at the Slytherin.

"So what do muggles do for Halloween." Pansy, a girl Izayoi had recently talking to asked.

"Well it depends. Some muggles dress up on Halloween and go trick or treating. Trick or treating is when muggles go around door to door and get sweets. Some muggles will pull pranks if a house doesn't have any treats. Some people have ceremonies based on their religion" Hermione explained.

"Or as in the case of my parents who do not celebrate Halloween at all" Izayoi inputted.

"Why wouldn't your parents celebrate Halloween?" A boy Harry recognized as

Theodore Nott.

"My parents are devout Catholics. In fact my father is the churches Priest. Not all devout Catholics dislike Halloween; only some." Izayoi said while looking up.

"Izayoi don't some devout Catholics hate anything having to do with magic?" Hermione asked tentatively. The other Slytherins seemed interested in this conversation. Harry noticed that Izayoi hid a bitter smile while she reached up to rub her right arm.

"Not all but some do. Unfortunately my parents are those who do dislike anything that has to do with magic." Izayoi sighed before looking back up.

"So I take it they didn't like the fact that you were a witch? How badly did they take it?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"They took it rather well for my parents. I had almost a gallon of holy water dumped on me, but at least I am here." Izayoi told them. Harry knew there was more to the story than she let on. He made a mental note to ask her later.

After breakfast was finished the Hermione went to class with the rest of the Gryffindors. They headed to their first class Transfiguration. Today they were learning how to adjust the length of the needle. Harry found it getting boring quickly when he realized all they had to do is change their hand movements slightly. McGonagall stopped in front of his desk.

"I see that you have inherited your father's talent for Transfigurations." Harry just blinked up at her. He didn't know much about his parents except the he looked like his dad with his mom's eyes. He saw Izayoi grin at him out of the corner of his eye.

Dinner quickly came. The Great Hall was decorated spectacularly. A thousand live batsfluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet. Harry took his seat next to Draco and waited for Izayoi to take her seat next to him, but Izayoi was to bust looking around. Her nose scrunched up slightly.

"What's wrong Izayoi?"

"I do not see Hermione anywhere. Wait here while I go ask around." Izayoi walked over to the Gryffindor table. He could see her talking to Finnegan. After about a minute or so Izayoi's fingers started twitching. She shot Weasley a glare before making her way out of the dining hall. He would have followed but Izayoi shook her head no and mouth girl's bathroom to him.

Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face.

Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."

"The reaction came immediately. Everyone was screaming and freaking out.It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

The Slytherins looked up at their Professor scowl slightly at Dumbledore before walking over to them.

"You are to head to library and to remain there until I or another professor comes to get you." He then stalked out of the Great Hall. Harry was heading to the library when he remembered something. He grabbed Draco and Blaise by the wrist. This for some reason got the attention of Pansy and Theodore.

"Hermione and Izayoi don't know about the troll." He said bluntly.

"What! Where were they during dinner? Izayoi's already small enough as it is she can't afford to miss meals." Pansy asked worriedly.

"She noticed Hermione was missing during dinner. I don't know what happened but when she asked Finnegan she got angry and headed to the girls room." The glance up to tell their prefect when they noticed they had been left behind. Deciding they would look for a professor they headed down a corridor. They stopped when the noticed Quirrell stalking down the hall.

"What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Didn't he faint?"

Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Quirrel's fading footsteps.

"He's heading for the third floor," Harry said, but Draco held up his hand.

"Can you smell something?"

Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.

And then they heard it - a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed - at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.

The sight before them was a horrifying one. The trollwalked down the corridor. It was twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, and then it slouched slowly into the room.

The keys in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in." The other were about to agree when they heard a high pitched scream coming out the room. The five of them rushed in. They saw Hermione crouched in the corner with Izayoi standing in front of her protectively. They quickly drew there wands and cast several hexes, curses, and jinxes that had little to no effect. All that happened was the troll left them alone and turned on the five slytherins.

Hermione seemed to come out of her shock just in time. The troll had just lifted its club over its head the troll brought it down quickly. Their saving grace came when they heard Hermione shout "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over - and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head.The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble. The Slytherins turned to Hermione who was panting harshly. It was Hermione who spoke first.

"Is it - dead?"

"I don't think so," said Harry, "I think it's just been knocked out."

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars.

A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.

Snape bent over the troll. When he was sure it was knocked out he turned a glare onto them. They had never seen him so angry. Harry noticed Izayoi starting to tremble. Harry knew that Izayoi was reminded of her adoptive father at that moment.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. The Slytherins turned away from Snape to look at her."You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

"Professor, Hermione and I did not know about the troll. Had come looking for her when I heard another student made her cry." Izayoi said. She wasn't meeting anyone eyes.

"After you told us to head to the library I remembered Izayoi and Hermione didn't know about the troll. I told the others. We were going to inform the prefect when we noticed we had been left behind." Harry explained.

"We than decided that we would look for a professor. Unfortunately we ran into the troll. We were about to run when we heard Hermione scream. We couldn't just leave them to die, so we decide to help. We threw spells at it that had little effect. Izayoi was protecting Hermione the whole time." Draco took over.

"After H…Granger overcame her shook she shot Wingardium Leviosa at it. Its club lifted out of its hand and then she dropped on its head knocking it out." Theodore finished. The professor looked at them for nodding.

"Well - in that case…" said Professor McGonagall, staring at the seven of them. "You are all very lucky. I commend you for trying to do the right the thing. I award sixty points to Slytherin and ten points to Gryffindor. Now off to your common room" Hermione quickly headed off. The seven Slytherins looked at Snape who looked less angry and nodded that they could go.

As they exited the bathroom they were all hugged by Hermione. "Thank you all so much for coming to save me. Thank you Izayoi for coming to comfort me and protecting me." She gave Izayoi an extra hug which Izayoi returned out of shock. Hermione left smiling after that.

"What happened that cause her to cry Izayoi?" Harry asked as they headed back to the common room. Izayoi visible eye darkened in color and scowl settled on her face.

"Weasley called her a Slytherin slut and called her a worthless bookworm after she tried to help him with a spell." Harry inwardly flinched. Izayoi had big problems with the word slut. The other Slytherins scowled.

"From now on Granger is a honorary Slytherin. All rules that apply to us apply to her. Well will inform the other Slytherins later." They all agreed and went to bad for the night.

Later that night Harry and Izayoi met up.

"Izayoi what happened to you before we came here? What did your father do when he found out you were a witch?" Izayoi leaned her head to the side.

"You go first Harry." She said.

"When I first got my letter they wouldn't let me eat as usual. I only survived thanks to the food you snuck me beforehand. I found out everything that the Dursley's hid from me on my birthday. Hagrid took me to get my stuff. When he took me back to the Dursley's Vernon best me until I passed out. He did that until a week before the start of school. He used the whip." Harry told her. Izayoi looked angry. "It's your turn now Izayoi"

Izayoi looked him directly in the eye. She carefully rolled up her sleeves. He noticed that her arms were completely bandaged up. She brought her hand to one her arms and undid one of the bandages. Harry was horrified by what he saw.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She had a cross burned into her arm.

"I also have on my back and the arm, but it is still not the worst he has ever done." He knew what she was talking. Two different times it had been worst than this. One of the worst being the time that lost her the sight in her left eye with a badly burned upper portion of her face. It was also the time that took her older brother away from her. The second…

Izayoi had wrapped up her arm again and fell into Harry's arms. She let herself cry.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**AND I'M FINISHED. You'll find out what the second thing was in the summer after their third year. Don't worry I'm most likely going to skip second year.** Also I seemed to forget about meeting Yuki(not human or creature so not really an important oc) and the Slytherin meetings they are suppose to be having so I'll do that in the next chapter.

**Review we got Sirius and Remus making out with Severus in the middle.**

**P.S. Sorry if I accidently insulted someone with this chapter. It wasn't intentional. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all. I'm surprised that I've already started working on this. Especially considering how fast the last one came out. Well I guess I do owe you since chapter 7 took forever(in my opinion) Anyway let's get the easy stuff out of the way**

**Thanks to all those who alerted my story. Those people are:**

ADyingWorldxx, Akaluan ,bestfriends4life ,billi24 ,blackroseBleeding13 ,BloodRavenMaiden, CansIHasYaoi , Carastarr, charms92 ,Dark Lord Sithis, Dark Mind and Saddened Soul Evegner, Faithful-facade, free-to-fly-2010, gayboy290 GreyWitch13 ,GrlWithoutAName ,hat666 ,Hikari Ice Angel, Ice-Midnight Ich, InnerCherry kaose, kitsune-shojo87, ladykatye LittleGirlVixen, loretta537, lovejasperalwaysandforever ,Lyridium Madd Girl, Marked Goddess ,MastaTobi ,Melrose437 ,MirrorFlower and DarkWind, Obsidian-Dragon-Phoenix ,otvet1269 ,paynomindwastenotime ,Pri-Chan 1410, , roxel ,shadowtiger21 ,sk8rslashluvr ,SkullFreak16 ,Slytherin's Sempra, soccerchicx13 striker90 ,TearfullPixie ,WatLiesBeneath, WinterValentine, WolfGirl75, XxBreeLynettexX, XxThe-Big-CheezxX, zoebeansmommy

That's right I know who you all are. I'll be waiting for your reviews. Same goes for those who favorited me.

Thanks for the favs:

Carastarr, Djunan, Haleypaige2, julescapulet, lily-jane-potter, LittleGirlVixen, LizE112, Lone-Angel-1992 , MastaTobi, Midnight Freesia, orcidblossom07, redrainbow123, RedRosesBlueTears, Shadoee, Slytherin's Sempra, sm1982, The Foxy Hanyou, TheImmortalLegendaryPhoenix, WolfGirl75

Thanks for reviewing MirrorFlower and DarkWind I'm glad you're enjoying it so far

Disclaimer: *pouts* If I owned Harry Potter people wouldn't have killed people off unnecessarily.

Warning: Manipulative!Evil!Dumbledore. Definite Dumblesbashing. Possible Ron bashing (his jealousy pisses me off) Some other weasleybashing. Maybe good Tom (Voldemort) Good! Malfoys. Good!someSlytherins. This fic will contain abuse (physical, verbal, and maybe sexual) of a minor. There will be slash pairings (yaoi/guyxguy) and Het. Pairings (may add Femslash). It also has a few OCs. Only one will play an important part in it however so if you can't handle it do not read. Everyone else enjoy.

Pairing: Draco/Harry, Blaise/OC, Hermione/Nott, NM/LM, SB/SS/RL(later on. The threesome is just for you Cake-chan), LM/TMR, FG/CW, FW/VK/GW, Luna/Pansy, Neville/random vampire, maybe more

"Talking"

**"Japanese"**

_"Thoughts"_

_**"Parseltounge"**_

**Flashbacks**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

The next morning he was woken up early by Izayoi. They headed to their separate dorms and got another two hours of sleep. He was than woken up by Draco.

"Come on Harry. We have to get to breakfast and tell Hermione about her new statist." Harry grumbled slightly and pulled his blanket over his head. He felt his bed shift slightly and then weight on his stomach. He removed the blanket to see Draco straddling him. He couldn't help but to flush. **(A/N: Any romance between the characters will be very fluffy until they are older; unless they are adults already) **

"Harry you can either get up willingly or I can do it by force, but either way you are going to get up." Draco warned. Harry just glared up at him before pulling on his blanket causing Draco to fall off.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you." Harry heard movement before a torrent of ice cold water was dumped on him. He yelped and fell to the floor with a thud.

"DRACO!"

"Hey I warned you. You should learn now that Malfoy men always keep their word." Draco said with a smirk. Harry stood up only have Draco drag him to the bathroom. Draco seemed to want to do the impossible(for all but Izayoi). Make his hair lie flat. It was impossible for a reason. No matter how much Draco pulled with the brush and comb his hair would just spring back up.

"I give up. Your hair is just evil." Draco slammed the brush onto the counter. And though Draco would deny it Harry noticed that he was pouting.

"Izayoi is the only one who can get it to lay flat. She is experienced with doing so. Her brother Kazuki's hair was long and completely wild." Draco rose an eyebrow.

"Izayoi has a brother? She's never mentioned him before."

"He died when Izayoi was six. He was really cool. He would take us places even when he wasn't supposed to. Izayoi and Kazuki have always been like my siblings" A grin came across Harry's face.

"How did Izayoi's brother die?" Harry couldn't help but tense at the question.

"You would have to ask Izayoi. She'll tell you if she wants." Draco conceded but he was pouting. They left the bathroom and got dressed. When they got down there was still only a couple others down. Harry took his seat next to Izayoi who was reading a book.

"You guys ready to head down? We've been waiting for ten minutes." Izayoi stood and grabbed Blaise who was trying to back up the stairs. "No trying to escape Blaise." Blaise sighed but followed.

They went down to breakfast. Izayoi broke off from the group to grab Hermione who was heading to the Gryffindor table. Harry moved over so they could sit down.

"Guess what Hermione. You are now an honorary Slytherin We will tell you all the rules that come with that later." Hermione looked shocked but she was smiling.

Later during potions class the most unusual thing happened. Izayoi was late, for potions class. Her favorite class.

"Potter, where is Miyazaki?" Snape asked.

"Sorry sir, I haven't seen Izayoi since our last class. As if on cue Izayoi walked. She was obviously not happy. Her hair was dyed red and gold.

"I am very sorry for being late. I had an unfortunate run in with a pair of red headed twins." You could literally feel the anger coming off in waves. She took her usual seat next to Harry. No one laughed. They were too scared to. Snape nodded and continued with the lesson. Everyone tried to ignore Izayoi, but it wasn't working.

The door opened again to reveal a big white dog. It caught everyone attention as it trotted over to Izayoi and butted he hand with its head. The waves of anger instantly disappeared as Izayoi stated to pet it.

"Ms. Miyazaki" Snape began.

"Yes, sir

"What is that?" Izayoi blinked at the question.

"This is Yuki sir. My dog; he is a Great Pyrenees." Izayoi said like it was obvious.

"Dogs were not on the list of approved animals" Snape looked ready to toss Yuki out. Izayoi eyes closed and he smiled her creepy smile/

"Nether are snakes, rats, spiders, or doves, but other students are allowed them." Harry inwardly sighed. Izayoi was not about to let them take Yuki.

"Give me one good reason why I should not have him removed from the premises."

"Because I have anger issues and if he is not here I will wind up hitting someone. He is one few things that can calm me down. He will keep me from hurting the Weasley twins" Izayoi said this with a smile knowing she had won. It the subject was dropped and was never brought up again. Harry couldn't find Izayoi after class again. It was time for lunch so he and Draco headed down and found Izayoi sitting there with a slight smirk on her face, which quickly disappeared when she noticed people starting to file in. Her hair was still red and gold. Blaise was watching her warily.

"Izayoi what are you up to?" Blaise finally asked.

Oh nothing much, but you should sit on this side. You would not want to miss the show." The boys took her advice and moved to the other side. They were now facing the Gryffindor table.

"Izayoi I really don't want to see the Weasel stuff his face lie an animal." Draco complained.

"Oh hush. You will be disappointed if you move from that seat." Izayoi wagged he finger at him as she talked. As more people flooded in Harry noticed that Hermione didn't take her normal seat by them. He was about to go get he when he was stopped by Izayoi. Izayoi shook her head when he gave her a questioning look.

About half way through lunch there was a commotion at the Gryffindor table. Everyone looked up to see that it was caused by the Weasley twins. Their skin was sliver. They had green hair. There tiny green snakes moving around their skin that caused them to squirm. Everyone started laughing. The twins looked like they were about to go into shock. Everyone at the Slytherin table discreetly looked at Izayoi. She had a fake look of surprise on her face. The teachers were unable to remove them no matter how hard they tried.

Later that night when everyone was back at the Slytherin everyone was bothering Izayoi on how she did it. Before she could answer however, Snape came in and told all the first years to go into the meeting room.

"Now I hope you all remember that we are to have meetings every Monday from now on. Today we will start off easy. You may ask each other any question you want as long as they don't get to personal. You will be unable to lie while you are in this room. You may call me Severus while in this room. Millicent you may go first"

"Okay. This question is for Izayoi. How did you do that to the Weasley twins? It was a really awesome revenge."

"Oh I mixed a charm with a color changing potion. Hermione helped. I had her slip the potion into their drinks when they were not paying attention. She also helped with the charm to make the snakes move. Also pr…er Severus the effects should wear off in about two more days." The meeting went on for about thirty more minutes. They found out Draco's favorite color was purple, Pansy had a little brother on the way, Izayoi loved to sing (not in front of people), Harry turned a teacher's hair blue once, and Blaise spoke perfect Italian. When it reached ten Severus sent them all to bed. Harry and Draco were the only ones not sleeping. They were too excited for quidditch tomorrow. They spent an hour talking before they finally fell asleep.

The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match. Neither Harry nor Draco looked ready to eat

"You've got to eat some breakfast."

"I don't want anything"

"I'm fine"

"Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione.

"No" they two said together.

"Fine, do not eat. But when you guys pass out from exhaustion and fall over a hundred feet break multiple bones do not come crying to me. Even I will not be able to save you from Flint's wrath." Izayoi said. The paled slightly and ate as much as they could.

The girls and Blaise wished them luck before leaving them at the locker rooms to take their seats. Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their green Quidditch robes (Gryffindor would be playing in scarlet).

"Listen here team. Today we are playing the Gryffindors, so no going easy on them. We have a new seeker and chaser now. Hopefully they will play to are standards." Flint gave them a piercing look before finishing. "Let's kill"

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to Flint.

"Mount your brooms, please."

Harry and Draco clambered onto their Nimbus Two Thousands. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

It turned out that Lee Jordan a friend of the Weasley was doing the commentary. And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor — what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too —"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor." Professor McGonagall was obviously watching him closely.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve — back to Johnson and — no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes — Flint flying like an eagle up there — he's going to sc— no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle — that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and — OUCH — that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger — Quaffle taken by the Slytherins — that's Draco Malfoy speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger — sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which." Harry could hear Izayoi yelling at the twins. 

" — nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes — she's really flying — dodges a speeding Bludger — the goal posts are ahead — come on, now, Angelina — Keeper Bletchley dives — misses — GRYFFINDORS SCORE!" Even Blaise was groaning at that.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hello Hagrid"

Izayoi, Blaise, and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"No not yet. Flint wants Harry to stay out of the way unless he sees us the snitch." Izayoi explained.

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.

Harry looking around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.

"All right there, Harry? Can't have are new queen's best friend dying" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward the ground.

"Thanks, I think," Harry grinned at the mentioned twin.

"When did you become the Weasley twins' queen" Blaise asked.

"After I pranked them; they will not leave me alone now" Izayoi explained.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Draco ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the — wait a moment — was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Draco dropped the Quaffle, as a Bludger came barreling.

Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Gryffindor Dante Brown had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch — all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.

Harry was faster than — he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead — he put on an extra spurt of speed —when two Bludgers came towards him brushing against brooms bristles nearly knocking him off his broom.

"Harry!" Izayoi yelled as he watched as Harry pulled himself back on his broom. He hand was over her heart.

It was as Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, when it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch.

For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.

It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off.

He realized that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him.

Lee was still commentating.

"Slytherin in possession — Flint with the Quaffle — passes Spinnet — passes Bell — hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose — only joking, Professor — Slytherins score — A no…"

The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom… but he can't have…"

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands.

His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it.

He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

"Harry! Did something happen when the Bludger hit is broom?" Izayoi asked frantically

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic — no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped. When Izayoi turned to asked her what was wrong Hermione had disappeared.

Harry broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good – every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell.

Everyone on the field had stopped to help or too look. The Slytherins with the Weasleys were on the ground under Harry in case he fell. Draco kept trying to get close but the broom was moving too much.

Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front.

Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes.

It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row — Snape would never know what had happened.

It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom.

Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick — he hit the field on all fours — coughed — and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

"Go Harry. Knew you could do it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later. Slytherin had won by one hundred and sixty points to seventy. Izayoi ran up to Harry and hugged him.

"Oh my goodness Harry; you nearly scared me to death."

"Sorry Izayoi" Harry tried to pull out of her hug, but she wouldn't let go. "Izayoi…"

"Nope not letting go" The Slytherins that were around snickered quietly; especially Draco and Blaise.

"Come on"

"NO! Harry either you let me hug you now or…" She whispered the last in his ears. He turned red and nodded. They noticed that Hermione was waving them over. They followed her to Hagrid's hut. As soon as they were inside Izayoi dragged Harry to the couch and pulled him close.

"It was Snape," Hermione began explaining, "I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

"I agree with Hagrid Professor Snape would not do that." Izayoi chimed in.

"His leg was bitten. Like he was attacked by a dog; A big dog." Hermione argued

"He could have been trying to protect whatever it was from whoever is trying to steal it, and got bit by the dog. I've known Snape most of my life he would never hurt a child intentionally."

Hagrid dropped the teapot when he realized what they were talking about.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

"Fluffy?"

"Yeah — he's mine — bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year — I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the —"

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it."

"We don't have proof of that yet" Blaise interrupted.

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher; he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid; I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw"

"So does a counter curse Hermione. Look I am not saying it cannot be Snape, but we need to keep our options open

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh — yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel —"

"Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself. He hurried them out of the hut before they could get more"

"Okay we need to find out who is trying to kill Harry. We have one suspect so far, but we are not sure of anything yet." Izayoi started.

"Fine, even though you guys don't think it is better to be on the safe side and be wary" Hermione gave in.

"Deal will discuss this tomorrow. We have a victory party to attend. You are invited to Hermione."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**Well that chapter is done. I hope you enjoyed. It was a longer than usual. Not much to say here, sooooooo bye. **

**Read and Review we have the Weasley twins, chains and a whip. You decide what to with them.**


	10. Chapter 10

Well HAPPY NEW YEAR!(kinda late but oh well) *Throws streamers* Ah twenty twelve my high school graduation year…..Okay I'm bored now so on with the show…story…fiction….whatever.

Oh Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited and alerted.

Warning: Manipulative!Evil!Dumbledore. Definite Dumblesbashing. Possible Ron bashing (his jealousy pisses me off) Some other weasleybashing. Maybe good Tom (Voldemort) Good! Malfoys. Good!someSlytherins. This fic will contain abuse (physical, verbal, and maybe sexual) of a minor. There will be slash pairings (yaoi/guyxguy) and Het. Pairings (may add Femslash). It also has a few OCs. Only one will play an important part in it however so if you can't handle it do not read. Everyone else enjoy.

Pairing: Draco/Harry, Blaise/OC, Hermione/Nott, NM/LM, SB/SS/RL(later on. The threesome is just for you Cake-chan), LM/TMR, FG/CW, FW/VK/GW, Luna/Pansy, Neville/random vampire, maybe more

"Talking"

**"Japanese"**

_"Thoughts"_

_**"Parseltounge"**_

**Flashbacks**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins (And Izayoi) were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban.

The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again. No one could wait for the holidays to start; especially Izayoi and Harry. They had been invited to spend Christmas with the Malfoy family.

"This is so awesome. I get to see what a Christmas is like for witches and wizards." Izayoi said grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes I'm very happy for you four. Now don't forget to see if you can find out anything out about Nicolas Flamel during the break" Hermione said. She was going home for the break. She promised to look to see if any muggle literature held any information.

"Don't worry Hermione we'll make sure to look" Harry reassured her. They were heading for the Great Hall when they were stopped by Dumbledore.

"Ah Harry, my boy, how are you? What are your plans for Christmas" He asked eyes twinkling. Harry noticed that Izayoi's eyes narrowed slightly as he spoke.

"I'm fine sir. I'll be spending Christmas with my friends"

"Really? That sounds wonderful. Which friends are you spending it with?" Before he could answer Izayoi interrupted.

"Harry will be spending Christmas with me sir. We have always spent Christmas together." Izayoi said with an innocent smile on her face. Dumbledore turned and smiled at her.

"That sounds lovely Ms. Miyazaki. I hope you two have a lovely time." Izayoi smiled sweetly and waved him goodbye. As soon as he rounded the corner she scowled.

"What was that about Izayoi? Why did you lie to him?" Harry asked

"I do not trust him. I think he would stop you from going to Draco. He glares at you whenever you are with him." Izayoi explained.

"I never really noticed, but now that you mention it you're right." Draco commented.

"Whatever, we need to get to the train or we will be late." Izayoi said before heading off to boats. The boys hurried after Izayoi.

When they arrived at the train station Mr. Malfoy was there waiting for them. Daco was the spitting image of his father. Harry noticed that he was especially scrutinizing Izayoi. She seemed to notice it as well. He could practically see her change to her 'let's please the adult mode'.

"Draco, Mr. Potter, and Miss. Miyazaki come along." The trio followed after him. Harry's and Izayoi's eyes widened slightly when they got to the Malfoy Manor. It wasn't just big. It was gigantic.

"Come along children." As they walked in several strange creatures dressed in rags popped in. Izayoi put Harry between them her. The little creatures took their robes and then disappeared again. Mr. Malfoy had also gone off somewhere.

"Draco what were those things?" Izayoi asked.

"They're house elves. They pretty much serve witches and wizards."

"Oh okay than" Mr. Malfoy came back with a beautiful woman. She had the same blond her as Draco. Now that he saw her he could see the bits of her in Draco.

"Hello children. My name is Narcissa Malfoy. I am Draco's mother." She smiled slightly at them.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy it is a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for inviting us to your lovely home." Harry and Izayoi said in synch. Mrs. Malfoy smiled again. She turned towards Izayoi and looked her up and down.

"You're Miss Miyazaki correct?"

"Yes madam." Izayoi answered. Mrs. Malfoy continued her assessment of Izayoi before smiling.

"You have very beautiful features Miss. Miyazaki." Izayoi blushed slightly.

"Thank you very much, and please call me Izayoi." A larger smile appeared on Mrs. Malfoy face. She turned to her husband with a serious face.

"I wish to sponsor her. I think she is a great addition to the wizarding world" Mr. Malfoy rose an eyebrow at her before nodding.

"If that is what you really want than you may sponsor her." Mrs. Malfoy grinned again before turning back to Izayoi who looked confused.

"Well Izayoi I'm sure you're a little confused. A sponsor is when a pureblood family takes in a muggleborn and helps them adjust." Mrs. Malfoy explained.

"Thank you very much for your kindness." After that Draco led them to their rooms. He then challenged Harry to a match to see who could catch the snitch first. Izayoi sat back and watched. About two hours later a house elf named Dobby appeared to call them in for dinner. It wouldn't stop staring at Harry.

Izayoi's and Harry's eyes I widened for the second time that day at the sight of the meal that was waiting for them. Izayoi leaned over and whispered to Harry.

"Sit up as straight as possible. No elbows or arms on the table. Go from the outside in while using the silverware. Do not lean over your plate or bowl." Harry nodded his understanding.

The meal went off without a hitch. They were even complimented on their manners. After diner Draco seemed determined to teach them how to play chess. Izayoi seemed to just like the part where the pieces got smashed. The clapping when the pieces got destroyed was a dead giveaway. Harry just seemed to lose no matter what. Eventually it was time for bed. Harry headed to his room with a quick goodnight to everybody

Two hours later Harry was still awake. He always had trouble sleeping in an unfamiliar place. He spent the next thirty minutes tossing and turning when his door creaked opened. He listened to the footsteps as the made their way over. He turned over to face who it was and was met with a blue eye.

"Budge over Harry I cannot sleep." Harry scooted over to let Izayoi in next to him. She curled up into his side, and started humming softly. Harry started to drift off to the sound.

Harry was woken up the next morning to someone poking is side. Both Izayoi and Draco were sitting on the both sides of him.

"What?" He asked groggily.

"It's Christmas!" Draco exclaimed. He then hopped off the bed and grabbed a robe and slippers. "Here my mom had these made for you."

"What time is it?" Harry asked as he began to put them on.

"6:00 am" Draco said like it was no big deal. Harry turned to him like he was crazy. He turned to Izayoi who shrugged and handed him a cup of hot cocoa.

"Draco came into my room to wake me up. _We _have presents waiting for us down stairs." Harry noticed the emphasis on the "we". They followed a practically bouncing Draco down the stairs.

The tree itself was huge and there was practically a pond of toys surrounding the tree. There was a different feel to the air. It was a lot less tense and they didn't feel like they had act proper. Draco was the first one to reach the tree and grabbed a present. He set it in his lap and waited for his parents to arrive. Harry and Izayoi decided to follow his lead and look for their presents.

"Good morning children; Happy Christmas." Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy said as they came into the sitting room. "Draco your godfather should be arriving soon"

"Yes! Sev is coming!" Draco's grinned widened.

"Sev?" Harry questioned.

"Professor Snape is my godfather" Izayoi's eyes widened now and Harry could see a flash of jealousy in her eyes. As if on cue Professor Snape walked in. Draco rushed up and gave him a hug which was returned. Snape looked up and noticed Izayoi and Harry.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Miyazaki, I thought you told the Headmaster that you were spending Christmas with each other."

"But Professor we ARE spending Christmas together." Izayoi told him brightly noticed. Harry noticed that the adults' lips twitched upwards.

After that they started on the presents. Draco got a bunch of new clothes, chocolate frogs from Izayoi, a book on Quidditch from Hermione, a broom cleaning kit from Harry, candy apples from Snape and a bunch of other things from other people. Izayoi got a potions book from Snape, a potions kit from Hermione, dress robes from Draco, and another charm for the bracelet Harry got her. Harry got a magical comb to help tame his hair from Professor Snape (Izayoi giggled silently at that), he got a black cat with green eyes from Draco (he named it coal), a book on Quidditch teams from Hermione, and a handmade from sweater Izayoi.

They spent the rest of the days using their gifts. Later that night Izayoi crawled into Harry's bed again. Coal was curled up the foot of the bed.

"Harry? Are you still awake?" Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "This was the best Christmas I have ever had. I wish it would never end"

Harry had to agree with her. With the Dursleys he would be in his cupboard probably hungry and cold.

"Harry?" Harry looked down at her. "I miss Kazuki and Kaiji"

"I know Izayoi, but you'll see Kaiji when we get back." Izayoi nodded before barying herself into his chest.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**Well I'm done for now. I have no idea why but I had difficulty writing this chapter. Sorry that it is so late, but I had stuff for college to do. And I couldn't focus( I have A.D.D). On a side note I got accepted to 4 out of 10 colleges I applied to so far YAAY. I have to wait to hear back from the rest. I also have to retake the ACTs. But don't worry I hop to update soon. I have next week off (My school has Presidents Week)**

**Well catch you next time.**

**Read & Review and I will give you a Drarry teaser**


	11. Chapter 11

I wanted to apologize for not updating in awhile. My nana is really sick, and has been in and out of Hospice. She hid it from me and my mom but she hasn't eaten in the past five days. I also lost my travel drive where I kept everything. Luckily enough for one of stories I saved it to my computer. I'll be looking for the travel drive hopefully it'll turn up. I'll update my stories as soon as possible. I want to thank those who have stuck by me


	12. Chapter 12

My Nana died today so I won't be updating for awhile. I'm sorry.


End file.
